


Blanket Me

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: Jeyne and Sansa were childhood friends and reunite in their twenties in late 1940s, London.  (AU, Fanvid)
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	Blanket Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with the idea for this video by watching Phoebe Fox ("Jeyne") and Sarah Snook ("Sansa") in their respective movies, and it would not leave me alone that they'd be the perfect all-grown-up Jeyne and Sansa. So, as further inspiration hit I made this video.... the premise of which is: Jeyne and Sansa were childhood friends and reunite in their twenties in late 1940s, London. Sansa works for a family as a live-in Nanny to their newborn baby, while Jeyne is a teacher of young students. They rekindle their friendship, and fall in love. But as the months pass, an ever-dutiful Sansa announces one night that her father has arranged a suitor for her to marry; and, being duty-bound, she agrees to the arrangement.... much to the heartbreak of Jeyne.
> 
> // Music and clips belong to their respective owners, I have only used them here for entertainment and educational (my own) purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set to be a fanfic in the not so distant future, too. So keep an eye out for updates to this with the actual story.


End file.
